


Carnal Instincts

by angeoltaire



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: Hamish shrugged. “Well, it does feel like we’ve known each other for a while.”He was looking at Randall with a glint in his eye. Randall nodded slowly, his brows furrowed as he tried to follow his elder’s lead. “And you can’t fight your feelings,” he confirmed.“Yes, you can,” Hamish grinned. He bit down on his bottom lip. “But, what’s the point?”A little smutty follow on from that lovely kissing scene in S2 E3 <3
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Carnal Instincts

_ “I thought I could do this, Hamish, but I can’t,” Randall frowned, shaking his head. “This whole ‘Order’ thing is making me queasy.” _

_ Hamish nodded his agreement. “Look, I know, things are a mess right now. But the only way out is through.” _

_ “You’re right,” Randall sighed, reaching for the plate of food between them. “No guts, no glory.” _

_ “Oh look,” crooned a voice from behind, making the hairs on Randall’s neck stand on edge. “It’s the Hardy boys.” _

_ Randall turned around to find their monitors behind him, eyeing Hamish and Randall with suspicious glances. _

_ “For acolytes who just met, you guys are pretty tight,” Angus remarked. _

_ Hamish shrugged. “Well, it does feel like we’ve known each other for a while.” _

_ He was looking at Randall with a glint in his eye. Randall nodded slowly, his brows furrowed as he tried to follow his elder’s lead. “And you can’t fight your feelings,” he confirmed. _

_ “Yes, you can,” Hamish grinned. He bit down on his bottom lip. “But, what’s the point?” _

_ The smile that lit up Randall’s face was unlike anything Hamish had ever seen before. Randall leaned in towards Hamish, his eyes focused on Hamish’s mouth. “Kiss me,” he murmured. The pair both reached out, cradling one another’s heads in their hands, and pressed their lips together eagerly. They shared a long, heated kiss, before Randall pulled back a little, brushing his nose against Hamish’s. Both boys were grinning from ear to ear. _

_ “Let’s get out of here,” Randall suggested, and Hamish hummed in agreement. Standing up and pushing back his chair, Randall stumbled out of the bar, Hamish close behind him. _

As they closed the doors to the bar, Randall twined Hamish’s hand in his own, pulling him close and leaning up to kiss him again. Hamish inhaled sharply, surprised, but followed Randall’s lead all the same, parting his lips and kissing Randall tenderly. Steady on his feet, Randall backed Hamish against the wall, his hands coming up to rest against Hamish’s chest. He grabbed at the other man's soft knit sweater, his tongue grazing over Hamish’s bottom lip.

Hamish pulled back, breathless, his lips swollen and red. “What was that all about?” he muttered. “They’re not watching anymore.”

Randall shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about doing that before.”

Blushing, Hamish ran a hand through his hair. “What, kissing you? I mean, of course I have thought about it, but-”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Randall groaned, and Hamish was more than happy to oblige.

How they ended up back at the house was something of a blur. Their hands never left each other the whole walk home, and their kiss only broke apart when Randall had to check which direction they were heading in.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened with ease, glad they’d left it unlocked when they left. They clambered up the stairs, stopping every other step to grasp at any physical contact they could get. Finally they were on the landing, and Hamish pulled Randall into his bedroom by the collar of his shirt. He kicked the door shut behind them, and shoved Randall back onto the mattress.

“Oh, fuck,” Randall whined, pinned down by Hamish’s weight on top of him. The other man was slightly taller and broader than Randall, and Randall found himself weak for the restriction of being held down. 

Hamish leaned down and kissed along Randall's jawline, tracing the pathway down his neck. He bit down on the soft flesh at the crook of Randall's neck, and was pleased when Randall's hips bucked up against his in response. He tried it once more, for good measure, his tongue there to immediately sooth the sting of the bite. He could feel Randall's cock through his joggers, already hard. 

"I've thought about this," Hamish growled as he nudged down the collar of Randall's shirt with his nose, "more times than I care to admit."

Randall knotted his fingers in Hamish's hair, guiding the other man's lips back to his own. "I'd say it's just Greybeard making me want this, but then I'd be lying."

They kissed until their lips were sore, the ordeal a mess of teeth and tongues and groans. Hamish sat up to pull his sweater and t-shirt off from over his head, and Randall followed suit; they both fumbled to get out of their bottoms, too, until all that was left between them was the thin cotton of their boxers. 

Hamish traced the outline of Randall's cock with his index finger, his touch teasing. With a strangled moan, Randall reached up to pull down the hem of Hamish's boxers, letting the other man's cock free. As he laid his eyes on Hamish's cock - red, swollen and dripping with precome - Randall gulped audibly. 

"You can't say you haven't seen that before," Hamish chuckled, his voice low. "We've seen each other naked more times than I can count."

Randall's breath caught in his throat. "I've never exactly been on the receiving end of it though, have I? That's a totally different story."

Hamish had taken to palming at Randall's cock, just as light and gentle; he could tell by the slight thrust of Randall's hips that it was driving him half mad. 

"Are you saying you want  _ me  _ to fuck  _ you?"  _ Hamish purred. "Because I did not want to assume that was where this was going-" 

The other man cut him off abruptly, as he took Hamish's cock in his hand and gave it a few slow strokes. He pulled his hand back, spat into it, and tried again; Hamish keened, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. 

" There's- ah! There's lube, in the drawer besi- oh fuck, beside you," Hamish stammered as Randall quickened his pace. 

Still preoccupied with Hamish's cock, Randall rummaged through the drawers beside the bed, until he found something that felt vaguely like a bottle. He slammed the drawer shut with his elbow, and pumped a small amount of the lube into his hand. By now, Hamish was thrusting into Randall's hand with reckless abandon, his words lost to the most obscene groans Randall had ever heard. 

Suddenly Randall let go of Hamish, and Hamish whined in protest, collapsing down onto the mattress. He could feel Randall fumbling around beside him, and peered over to find Randall,his boxers around his ankles, with two fingers, slicked with lube, pressing into his arsehole. He worked himself fast, and Hamish was admittedly aroused knowing that Randall must have done this fairly recently, to go straight into taking two fingers. It wasn’t long until he added a third, now twisting his fingers with each thrust. 

“Condom?” Randall gasped between soft groans, as he continued to fuck himself with his fingers. In reply, Hamish plucked a condom from beside the bed, tore the corner of the foil packet with his teeth, and smoothly rolled the condom onto his own cock.

Hamish pulled himself up onto his knees again, and shuffled between Randall's legs. He took hold of Randall by the hips, waited until he’d pulled his fingers out from inside himself, and flipped him over onto his front with strength and grace. Randall got onto his knees, back arched down towards the bed, his face pressed into a pillow. Very steadily, Hamish lined his cock up with Randall’s hole, and thrusted forward, bottoming out immediately with ease. Both men groaned - Randall’s was muffled by the pillow, but Hamish’s was loud enough for the both of them.

“Fucking move,” Randall groaned, rocking backwards impatiently. 

With a soft growl, Hamish reached out and grabbed a fistful of the other man’s dark curls, pulling on them hard. “Don’t talk to your pack leader that way,” he scorned, pulling out of Randall until only the tip of his cock was left, and slamming back in. 

He set a rough pace, his fingernails digging into Randall’s hips as he fucked him thoroughly. The noises Randall made were, in simple terms, divine; Hamish had heard him through the walls many times, but to hear him now, unfiltered and so fucking  _ loud _ , made Hamish’s cock ache with arousal.

Hamish was getting close, and he could tell Randall was, too. He reached around and took hold of Randall’s cock, wanking him in synchronisation with every thrust. The touch was suddenly too much, and Randall came with a shout, clawing at the pillow beneath him, spilling onto his chest and the bedsheets. Hamish wasn’t far behind, and he clawed lines down Randall’s back as he came. 

He felt frozen for a moment, knocked breathless. He pulled out of Randall, careful not to overstimulate him, and got up to throw his condom into the trash. Randall had found the tissues on the bedside table, and was making a mess of the come smeared across the bedsheets.

“Just strip the sheets off, they’re gonna need washing now anyway,” Hamish tutted. “Even during sex, you’re a total mess.”

Randall laughed. “You didn’t exactly give me much choice,” he shrugged. “You reckon they believed us?”

“Who?”

“Our mentors, duh.” Randall winked at Hamish. “Reckon that was enough to fool them?”

Hamish threw himself back down onto the bed, and to both of their surprise, he pulled Randall into his arms. Randall settled down on his chest, finding the quickened thud of Hamish’s heartbeat in his chest somewhat comforting. The boys had always been affectionate and tactile with one another, but something here felt different.

“Oh," Hamish mused with a smirk, "they’re definitely fooled."

  
  



End file.
